The Word
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter Juliet hears a word at school. How will Kurt and Blaine react to the prejudice ways getting to their daughter?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Warnings: Major Homophobia, cheesy ending, and that's bout' it. **

* * *

><p>Juliet, for the most part, loved Kindergarten. She loved to color with her classmates, she loved cutting zig zag lines, and she loved to learn how to spell. Juliet even loved waking up for school.<p>

Her papa would gently wake her up from her innocent dreams, and whisper in that soft voice of his, "sweetheart time for school." If she wouldn't get up right away, he would gently smooth down her bangs and kiss her cheeks until she did. He would rub her cheek with his soft nimble fingers, until finally she got up.

Of course, her daddy also got her up sometimes. Although, he was very different from her papa. He would tickle her until she exploded into a fit of giggles, finally getting out of bed.

She loved the outfits her papa would pick out for her. They were only the most stylish outfits you could hope for, she was aware of her papa's impeccable sense of style. There were the times where her papa would have to be at the theater bright and early and her daddy would pick out her outfits; usually daddy's outfits consisted of bright colors and bowties (even though papa said fashion had no gender, she didn't like bowties).

To her, she had a very normal and a very loving home. It reminded her of the shows she watched on Christmas, papa was always there in the morning to tighten daddy's tie; Daddy was always there to make her and papa laugh, he and papa always shared kisses in the morning, and they shared kisses with her. The only difference was, unlike the shows she saw on T.V, she didn't have a mommy.

Daddy told her she was special; not everyone had a mommy, likewise, not everyone had a daddy. He explained to her that was okay.

So this was the norm for Juliet Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.

* * *

><p>"Oh no please don't eat me Mr. Blaine, I'm just a homeless bacon strip!" Juliet's daddy yelled as he stuck the peice of bacon in his mouth. He made monster noises as he chewed up his food. Juliet expolded in giggles. She looked at her papa who was rolling his eyes at his husband. He acted like it wasn't funny but Juliet saw the slight smirk playing on his lips.<p>

"Julie, why don't you tell daddy Papa's rule for food?" Papa Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Juliet swallowed her eggs and cleared her throat, she stood up on the dining room chair and in a loud clear voice she stated the rule. "Papa said that real ladies and gentlemen do not play with their food, it's immature."

Kurt clapped and smiled at Blaine. "Well done sweetheart, now take a bow and get back to your food."

Juliet smiled and bowed, flipping her hair and sitting down. She had an eye for dramatics, because of course she wanted to be on Broadway like her papa one day. Her daddy Blaine started poking at his food again and stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "Juliet, your papa is a stick in the mud."

"Yes, I am, and this stick in the mud thinks you need to go to work." Her papa smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

She giggled as her daddy got up and approached her papa, fingers wiggling playfully. "Well this fun filled guy thinks that Juliet's papa needs to laugh once in a while. Tickle time!" He started grabbing at Kurt's waist, making him combust into laughs.

"Bl-BLAINE, s-stop!" Kurt gasped. He tried to pry Blaine's hands away. "Yo-you need to go to work!"

Blaine finally pulled away from her papa, and she watched as her papa almost fell to the ground. Blaine chuckled and looked over at Juliet. "Who would've known the old stick in the mud could laugh?"

Kurt turned Blaine around and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Blaine you have an oil stain on this brand new dress shirt!"

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's fine, nothing a little washing can't do, but at least let me tighten that bowtie of yours." Kurt reached out and tightened Blaine's bowtie kissing his cheek.

"That's all I get?" Blaine pouted.

"Is that all you want?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss. Juliet giggled at how her daddy was shorter than her papa. Well, her daddy claims he has grown since Highschool and has papers to prove it.

"Now get to work." Kurt whispered. He gently rubbed his nose against Blaine's and patted his chest.

"Okay, I love you." Blaine said. He walked over to Juliet and kissed her cheek. "I love you too." Blaine waved one final goodbye and walked out the front door.

Kurt looked at Juliet and smiled. "So, are you ready for school?"

"I sure am!" Juliet exclaimed. She quickly frowned as she looked at her papa. He was still in his pajamas, with a blue robe covering him, in his blue slippers. "But are you going to get dressed papa?"

Kurt finally looked at himself and gasped. "Oh my goodness. I'm going to get dressed real quick I'll be right back."

He jogged to his room mumbling profanities about Blaine distracting him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, sweetheart you have a nice day at school and I'll be here when you get back. Don't forget that Celsete is watching you tommorow because papa has rehearsal early. I love you." Kurt said kissing his daughter's forehead.<p>

Juliet smiled and kissed her papa's cheek. "I love you too, papa." She got out of the car and waved one last goodbye to her papa before he drove away. She skipped her way into Mrs. Ashley's Kindergarten class.

All the kids were already at their shape sorted tables. She was seated at the circle table which was good, because a circle was her most favorite shape. She sat next to her best friend Riley. Riley had the good smelling markers, and the curly blonde hair that Juliet liked to braid.

She saw her friend with her head down, and she frowned. What could have made Riley so upset? She gently approached her friend with a concerened look on her face. She sat down next to her and poked Riley's shoulder. "Riley, what's wrong, did someone steal your grape smelling marker?" Juliet asked gently. She knew exactly who would steal it, Vixon Martin. He was an evil little elf.

Riley shook her head no without looking up at Juliet. She turned her head away from Juliet and sniffed. Juliet saw her lift her hand up and wipe the tears from her face. "Okay... well, did you get a papercut? I got a papercut once, but my daddy cleaned it up and kissed it all better."

Riley shook her head again and Juliet frowned. "D-Did I do somethin'?"

Riley didn't move at all. Juliet felt her blood run cold, what could she possibly have done? "Oh, please tell me Riley! I'll seriously die if you don't tell me!" Juliet breathed she patted Riley's shoulder once again.

Riley finally looked up and Juliet could have cried when she saw her swollen eyes and the tears running down her face. "Julie, you didn't do anything, a-at all. Well at least I don't think you did. It's just that, my mommy is moving me to P.M Kindegarten."

Juliet gasped, that would mean they would almost never see each other! She felt tears well up in her eyes, she loved Riley with all of her heart. "Why w-would your mommy do that?"

"Because of you..." Riley whispered.

Juliet gaped at her and started rubbing her hands, it was a nervous habit she got quite often. "I didn't do nothin' though, your mommy likes me, well I thought she liked me."

"No, it's actually because of your... parents." Riley whispered, looking around.

"My papa and my daddy?" Juliet whispered. "But your mommy hasn't even met them, I mean... my daddy's a little looney, and papa get's on him. But my daddy says that's just because papa is a stick in the mud. Does your mommy not like them because my papa is a stick in the mud?"

"She said it's because your daddies are..." She paused and got really close to Juliet's ear, "faggots."

"What's a faggot?" Juliet whispered. The word was new to her, she had never heard it before and it had her curious. More curious then that time she found her papa's notebook with his sketches in it.

"I dunno," Riley whispered, "my momma said it's something bad and wrong. She told me that your daddy and papa were sick people who needed to be fixed. That they were terrible people, and God hated them."

Juliet wrung her hands together. Why would her daddy and papa be bad people? Were they really bad people? What could they be doing wrong? All she knew was apparently her papa and daddy were bad, and she was suddenly very mad at them because of it.

"We can't be friends anymore I'm sorry." Riley whispered. She gave Juliet a hug and turned away, grabbing her notebook from her _Dora Explorer _backpack. Juliet layed her head down and cried the whole school day.

* * *

><p>Juliet dreaded getting in the car with her papa. How could she, when her papa was a bad man? She didn't know exactly what her papa and daddy did to be so bad, but Riley would never lie to her. She saw her papa sitting in the driver seat, he saw her and gently waved. She didn't wave back.<p>

She approached the car and got in the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt. She didn't even trust her papa to drive her home, since he was bad. He looked over at her cocking his head to the side. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did you have a bad day?"

Juliet shrugged. Her papa's expression turned puzzled and he pulled out a CD. "Well, this should make your day better, I brought your _Kidz BOP_ CD. I had to stop at Celsete's house, but I know much you love it."

Juliet looked at her black Mary Janes. "I don't wanna listen to it, _Kidz Bop_ is stupid."

Kurt frowned and put the CD back in the sunvizer. He looked at his daughter one more time before starting his car and driving home. The ride to the house was incredibly quiet and every once in awhile, Juliet saw her papa stare at her.

They finally arrived and Juliet couldn't get out faster. She fled the car and ran to the front porch, trying to get the door open. She sighed when she found out it was locked. She heard her papa's quiet laugh behind her, "calm down sweetie, I haven't even unlocked the door."

She waited before her papa opened the door before dropping her backpack in the hallway, and taking off her Mary Janes. She walked into the kitchen as her papa followed her. "We're having pasta tonight, your favorite." Kurt smiled gently.

"I'm not hungry." Juliet mumbled. She took those stupid pigtails her papa put in out and set the hair ties on the counter. She stood silently as her papa turned away from the stove.

"Why are you taking out your pigtails, they're cute." Kurt smiled. He went to ruffle her hair and she shrinked away crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want them, they're stupid." Juliet said stubbornly.

Kurt sighed and furrowed his eyebrows together. "Okay, missy fess up. You're acting like someone just ran over a puppy and you're acting pretty nasty to me. You had to have had a bad day."

"I haven't had a bad day, okay?" Juliet mumbled.

Kurt shrugged, "okay if you're sure but I'm here if you need to talk."

Juliet walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She heard her papa start humming a tune, it would usually sound pretty to her, but now it sounded terrible. She was going to go upstairs when she remembered what day it was. Riley was suppose to come over today; until she found out she couldn't even be friends with her anymore, because of her papa and daddy. She suddenly felt the tears fall from her eyes; she was so agitated! She could have kicked the wall. She heard herself let out a whimper, it wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen? Why did her papa and daddy have to be faggots? She suddenly felt the need to yell run through her veins. She stormed back into the kitchen. Her papa was at the table writing in his sketchbook, he was still humming. She let out one last whimper, and her papa looked up.

"Wanna know why I am mad papa? It's cause' I will never see Riley anymore! I can't be her friend, her mama said I can't be her friend!" Juliet cried. She clutched her fists in a ball and stood her ground. She certainly showed traits wise beyond her years.

"Oh honey why-"

Juliet cut her papa off. "It's because YOU'RE a faggot papa, you and daddy are faggots! I can't see her because you're sick and bad and-and a faggot!" She stammared. She saw her papa freeze what he was doing and drop his ink pen. He slowly looked up from his sketch. His mouth started gaping as he stared at his daughter. It looked as if he was trying to find words to say, or trying not to cry.

Juliet let out one more wail before stumbling her way up the stairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Life was unfair.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like he was in slow motion. He stared at the wall before him, blinking rapidly. His mind tried to process what he just heard, at the same time flashbacks of highschool were flashing through his brain. He slowly got up from the table, and turned the stove off.<p>

He stumbled into his and Blaine's room, and sat down at the edge of the bed. He couldn't even think clearly, but he needed to call Blaine. His hands found the phone and he dialed Blaine's cellphone number. Blaine answered it in three rings. "Well, hello sweetheart of mine." Blaine's cheerful voice said on the other end.

Kurt didn't say a thing. He sat, unmoving. Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly. "Baby, are you there?" Kurt didn't answer, he just let out a ragged breath, clutching his pant leg. "Okay, sweetheart, please answer me because quite frankly I'm worried."

Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath. "Blaine?" He forced his voice not to crack. "I really need you to come home right now."

* * *

><p>Juliet didn't know how long she was in her room. She heard the front door opening, indicating her daddy was home. She heard soft voices, and then nothing. She lay on her bed staring up at her butterfly ceiling.<p>

She was starting to regret what she said. Even though she was only six, she was pretty sure her daddy and papa weren't bad people. As her Uncle Finn always says, Riley must of been on crack.

She stood up and slowly walked to her parents room. She was stopped though when she heard a sob coming from inside the room. She knew it wasn't her daddy, so it must've been her papa. Juliet stopped in the doorway of her papa and daddy's room.

She didn't like what she saw...

Her daddy and papa were curled up on the bed. Her papa's head was laying on her daddy's chest and their legs were intertwined. She watched as her papa let out another sob. Her daddy's hand gently smoothed her papa's hair down. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's head, slowly shushing him while the other hand was rubbing circles on his back. She saw the tears streaming down her daddy's face, but he didn't cry aloud.

"H-How could she say that to me B-Blaine?" Kurt sobbed. "H-How could she say that to the p-people who raised her. We've raised her Blaine! We've never been m-mean to her, how c-could she do this?" He broke into a fit of coughs and Juliet thought he was going to get sick.

"I don't know, baby. She must've heard it at school." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

Juliet's heart broke in a million pieces watching her papa and daddy cry. She never wanted to hurt them, but Riley said they were bad people. But watching her papa sob his heart out and her daddy bite his fist to try to stop himself from crying, showed a different picture.

"I-I didn't mean it!" She sobbed. Her outburst made Kurt and Blaine look up from the current positions. Juliet stood in the doorway her little fists were tangled in her black curly hair. "I-I don't wanna make you cry b-but when I went to school R-Riley told me h-her momma said you were b-bad people!" She sobbed almost incoherently.

Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sweetheart we can't understand you." He whispered.

Juliet ran and collapsed in her papa's arms. Her small arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. "Papa please don't cry anymore, okay. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry!" She looked over at her daddy and used her tiny thumb to wipe the tears off of his cheeks. "Please don't cry either daddy, I don't want to see you cry."

"But honey where did you learn that word?" Blaine whispered. He leaned down and kissed his daughter's rosy cheek.

Juliet took a deep breath. "Riley's mommy said you guys were... that word. She said you needed to be fixed and you were sick... and bad people! I didn't know what to think, daddy."

Finally her daddy's face crumpled and he let out a sob; Her daddy let his head fall on her papa's shoulder. "Daddy, I didn't mean to make you cry again, I'm sorry." Juliet cried.

Her papa turned her around to face him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Juliet, Riley's mommy doesn't like your daddy and I just because we love each other, that's why she called us that word."

Juliet looked back and forth between her papa and her daddy. "Just cause' you love each other, isn't that silly?" She sniffed.

"It's very silly baby." Her papa chuckled. "But some people don't want your daddy and I to love each other, or they don't want us to have you as a daughter."

"So you're not bad?" Juliet sniffed.

Her daddy finally lifted his head from her papa's shoulder. "No, there's nothing wrong with us. Don't believe what they tell you, we love you very much... more than anything."

"I'm sorry I called you that bad name, I love you guys! You're the best papa and daddy a girl could have." She smiled. She pulled them both into a hug and kissed their cheeks.

"So how about I make you some mac n cheese and then we can watch cartoons for the rest of the day?" Kurt suggested.

Juliet nodded enthusiastically but Blaine pouted. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Blaine?"

"Can't we build a fort too?" Blaine whined.

Kurt smiled and ruffled Blaine's hair. "Fine we'll build a fort but we're naming it fort Kurt, or fort Marc Jacobs." Kurt lifted himself off of the bed and sashayed out of the room.

"No we're naming it fort Blaine or fort Bowtie!" Blaine argued. He quickly ran after Kurt. Juliet giggled and followed after her papa and daddy.

There was really something wrong with Riley's mommy; maybe she didn't have a mommy, but she had two extra special daddies.

* * *

><p><strong>Want some cheese with that cheese XD <strong>

**I'll update Until the End of Time eventually. I've just been preoccupied. I've also had this in my documents for a LONG time. I really wanted to post it. I kind of rushed the end, sorry bout' that. **

**Reviews make me happy (You will also earn a unicorn for each review) :DDD**


End file.
